Ficheiro:I4c4a6f67d0590 700.jpg
Lady Gaga Nascimento;28 de Março de 1986 Idade;30 anos Cidade Natal;Nova York/Manhattan Pai/Mãe;Joseph Germanotta e Cynthia binnett irmã;Natalí Germanotta Pré-Album;Red And Blue [ 2006 ] Albuns Estúdio;The Fame [ 2008 ],The Fame Monster [ 2009],Born This Way [ 2011] ArTPOP [ 2013 ],Cheek To Cheek [ 2014] Joanne [ 2016 ] Albuns EPX;The Fame B=2.0 Disco Heaven [ 2008 ],Cherry Cherrytree House [ 2009 ],The Fame Monster [ 2009],The Singles [ 2010] Albuns Remixes;Hitmixes [ 2009 ],The Remixes [ 2010],Born This Way Remix [ 2011] Turnês;The Fame Ball World Tour [ 2009 ],The Monster Ball World Tour [ 2009-2011],Born This Way Ball World Tour [ 2012-2013],ArtRAVE the arTPOP Ball World Tour [ 2014 ] Cheek To Cheek Ball Tour [ 2014-2015] Promo Tours;Just Dance Promo Tour [ 2008 ],The Fame Ball New Kids On The Block [ 2008 ] Doll Domination World Tour [ 2009] Biográfia Joseph Germanotta e Cynthia [ neé binett] são um casal de italianos que tem origem italiana,então Cynthia no dia 28.03.1986 deu a luz a Stephane Joanne Angelina Germanotta.Aos 4 anos de idade a pequena Stephani estudou piano muito bem e estudou catecismo no Convent Sacred of Heart.Quando ela começou a estudar ela teve muitos problemas começou a sofrer bullying ela sendo pega e jogada na lixeira mais ai ela começou a ter algumas amizades.em 2004 ela apareceu nos Sopranos como uma adolescente normal,a jovem teve uma participação no MTV nas pegadinhas.Stephane em 2005 começou a se revelar cantando em bares ou cafeterias e ganhando alguns fãs e também ela motou uma banda Stephane Germanotta Band que fez o album Red And Blue lançando em 2006.Ela começou a ser chamada de Ga-Ga homenagem ao clipe da banda Queen Rádio Ga-Ga,e logo Stephane começou a cantar no Lollapallooza e teve a colaboração da Lady Starlight.Em 2008 Stephane Joanne Angelina Germanotta virou Lady Gaga. Stephane Germanotta agora é Lady Gaga mais nova sensação no música pop americana,e fez seu primeiro album estúdio The Fame os primeiros singles de Gaga foi Just Dance,Beautiful Dirty Rich 'e '''Poker Face.'em 2008 Gaga fez seu show promocional Just Dance Promo Tour ,e logo foi a turne dos New Kids On The Block para cantar nas aberturas chamou The Fame Ball e também Gaga cantou a música '''Startruck '''no show.Em 2009 Gaga começou a cantar nas aberturas das PussyCats Doll na turne Doll Domination World Tour,logo mais tarde Gaga participou com o Way no single '''Chillin e logo em seguida fez mais 3 singles do The Fame são;Eh Eh ( Nothing Else I Can Say),LoveGame e Paparazzi.'em março de 2009 Gaga fez sua primeira turne a The Fame Ball World Tour.Em Agosto após o encerramento da The Fame Ball a cantora queria mudar um pouco o visual e também fazer um album ela chamou de The Fame Monster Gaga lança o primeiro single '''Bad Romance,'mais esse fez a cantora ter muito sucesso,e logo ela cantou a música '''Speechless '''versão acústica no piano.o Rapper Kid Curi no clipe Make Her Say tem trechos de Gaga cantando '''Poker Face na versão acústica.em Novembro de 2009 Gaga inicia a primeira parte da Turne The Monster Ball World Tour.em 2010 Gaga fez dois clipes com Beyoncé foi VideoPhone 'e '''Telephone '''então Gaga inicia a segunda parte da turne Monster Ball World Tour e trás música Glitter And Grease.em 2010 Gaga lança os singles '''Alejandro '''e '''Dance In The Dark.'No American Good-Morning lança uma música pro seu próximo album a música é 'You And I '''ela também cantou a música '''You And I '''no shows da Monster Ball World Tour então Gaga trás a Monster Ball World Tour para o local onde começou sua carreira o Lollapallozza e também o reencontro com Lady Starlight,então Gaga em 2010 em show em Barcelona diz que seu album se chamará Born This Way.Em 2010 Gaga começou a usar perucas por causas do seu cabelo que estáva caindo então apareceu no grammy com vestido feito de carne e cantou um trecho para sua nova '''Born This Way.'Em 2011 Gaga lança o single 'Born This Way '''e também canta a música na turne The Monster Ball World Tour e também tem até versão acústica que ela cantou com uma fã Maria Aragon.No México Gaga canta duas novas músicas para seu novo album na turne Monster Ball são '''Americano '''e '''Judas.'Em Maio de 2011 Lady Gaga lança seu terceiro album Born This Way que já tem as músicas 'Born This Way,Judas.'Em 2011 Lady Gaga e Justin Timberlake com Lonely Island na música '3 ways,'em seguida Gaga fez o single 'The Edge Of Glory '''e logo apareceu no programa Paul ´O Grady completamente careca e cantou a música '''Hair '''versão acústica.Lady Gaga criou uma fundação para lutar contra o bullying chamou Born This Way Foundation.Em 2011 Gaga o seu single '''You And I,'Lady Gaga mostra seu lado masculino aos seus Little Monsters como Jo Calderone,logo em seguida Gaga canta com Tony Bennett a música 'The Lady Is Tramp.'e também o single 'Marry The Night.'Gaga aparece no desfile de moda com as 'Gorvement Hooker '''em 2011 no ano novo Gaga cantou '''Heavy Metal Love '''no medley com '''Marry The Night e Born This Way.'em 2012 Lady Gaga o single promocional 'ScheiBe '''para marca de perfume FAME e logo apareceu no programa The Simpsons para animar a Lisa Simpson.Em 2012 Lady Gaga inicia sua Turne Born This Way Ball World Tour onde a cantora vem pela primeira vez ao Brasil,Chile,Paraguai,Colombia,Argentina etc mais teve alguns problemas em 2013 Gaga inicia a segunda parte e também canta música '''Hair '''na versão original e também em alguns shows Gaga cantou 3 músicas novas pro próximo album ArtPop que foi '''Princess Die,'Cake Like Lady Gaga e Stuckin Fuckin You.Em Montreal Gaga encerra a Born This Way Ball por problemas de saúde.em 2013 Lady Gaga volta ao pop com o novo album ArTPOP Gaga lança o single 'Applause,Aura '''e '''Do What U Want.'no itunes festival Gaga mostra seu cabelo verdadeiro e canta música 'Dope '[ I Wanna Be The You].em 2014 Gaga fez o single 'G.U.Y '''que é dividido em 3 clipes '''ArTPOP,Vênus e G.U.Y.'Em 2014 Gaga inicia sua turne ArtRAVE The arTPOP Ball World Tour e logo em seguida Gaga e Bennett fez o album Cheek To Cheek e um show Cheek To Cheek Ball Tour.Em 2015 Gaga virou um dos elencos de American Horror Story,mais logo lança dois singles '''Till The Happens Do You e I Wan´t You Love.'em 2016 Gaga está pra lançar seu novo disco o LG5. Albuns Estúdios Stephani Germanotta (Lady Gaga) Pré-Album Red And Blue [ 2006 ] 01.Somenthing Crazy 02.Wish You Were Here 03.No Floods 04.Words 05.Red And Blue Lady Gaga Album Estúdio The Fame 2008 01.'Just Dance (feat Colby´O ´Donis) 02.LoveGame 03.Paparazzi 04.Beautiful,Dirty Rich 05.Eh Eh(Nothing Else I Can Say) 06.Poker Face 07.The Fame 08.Again Again 09.Money Honey 10.Boys Boys Boys 11.Brown Eyes 12.Summerboy 13.I Like It Through Lady Gaga Album Estúdio The Fame Monster [ 2009 ] 01.Bad Romance 02.Alejandro 03.Monster 04.Spechless 05.Dance In The Dark 06.Telephone(feat Beyoncé) 07.So Happy I Could Die 08.Teeth Lady Gaga Album Estúdio Born This Way [ 2011 ] 01.Marry The Night 02.Born This Way 03.Gorvenment Hooker 04.Judas 05.Americano 06.Hair 07.ScheiBe 08.Bloody Mary 09.Black Jesus + Amen Fashion 10.Bad Kids 11.Highway Unicorn ( Road To Love) 12.Fashion Hits Of Love 13.Heavy Metal Love 14.Eletric Chapel 15.The Queen 16.You And I 17.The Edge Of Glory Lady Gaga Album Estúdio ArtPOP [ 2013 ] 01.Aura 02.Vênus 03.G.U.Y 04.Sexxx Dreams 05.Jewels N Drugs (Feat T.I..,TOO SHORT,AND TWISTA) 06.MANiCURE 07.Do What U Want (feat R.Kelly) 08.ArtPOP 09.Swine 10.Donatella 11.Fashion 12.Mary Jane Holland 13.Dope 14.Gypsy 15.Applause Lady Gaga e Tony Bennett Album Cheek To Cheek [ 2014 ] 01.Anything Goes 02.Cheek To Cheek 03.Don´t Wait Too Long (solo Bennett) 04.I Can Give You Anything But Love 05.Nature Boy 06.Good Good 07.Ev´ry Time We Say Good-Bye (solo Gaga) 08.Firefly 09.I Won´t Dance 10.They All Daughed 11.Lush Life ( solo Gaga) 12.Sophisticad Lady (solo Bennett) 13.Let´s Face the Music and Dance 14.But Beautiful 15.It Don´t Mean a Thing (If it Ain´t Got That Swimg) 16.Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) Albuns EPX Lady Gaga Album EPX The Fame B=2.0 Disco Heaven [ 2008 ] 01.Fashion 02.Startruck (feat Space Cowboy) 03.Disco Heaven 04.No Floods 05.KABOOM 06.I Like It Through 07.Vanity 08.Paper Gangstar 09.Fancy Pants 10.Wonderful 11.Big Girl Now 12.Rock Show 13.Christmas Tree 14.Shake Ur Kitty 15.Fever 16.Let Love Down 17.Eh Eh 18.Poker Face [ acoustic] 19.Just Dance Lady Gaga Album EPX Cherry Tree House [ 2009 ] 01.Just Dance 02.Christmas Tree 03.Eh Eh 04.Poker Face [ acoustic ] Lady GaGa Album EPX Pure Songs [ 2010] 01.Wonderful 02.Second Time Around 03.Spechless 04.Again Again 05.No Floods 06.Don´t Give Up 07.Fooled Me Again 08.Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) 09.Let Love Down 10.Wish You Were Here 11.Murder My Heart 12.Brown Eyes 13.Words 14.Captived 15.Dirty Ice Cream 16.Blueberry Kisses 17.Mister Heartbreake/Hollywood 18.Super Love 19.Glitter And Grease Promo Tours Lady GaGa Just Dance Promo Tour [ 2008] 01.The Music Of Queen Funeral [ intro ] 02.Beautiful Dirty Rich 03.Dj Space Cowboy(interlude) 04.LoveGame 05.Eh Eh ( Nothing Else I Can Say) 06.Paparazzi 07.Technology(interlude) 08.Just Dance Cidades 01.Miami,Estados Unidos- 27 de Março de 2008 02.Palm Springs,Estados Unidos-19 de Abril de 2008 03.Los Angeles,Estados Unidos-11 de Maio de 2008 04.Hollywood,Estados Unidos-13 de Maio de 2008 05.Las Vegas,Estados Unidos-15 a 22 de Maio de 2008 06.Miami,Estados Unidos-22 de Maio de 2008 07.Tampa,Estados Unidos-24 de Maio de 2008 08.Wilton Manors,Estados Unidos-25 de Maio de 2008 09.San Francisco,Estados Unidos-27 a 29 de Maio de 2008 10.Las Vegas,Estados Unidos-30 de Maio de 2008 11.Hollywood,Estados Unidos-31 de Maio de 2008 12.Las Vegas,Estados Unidos-5 a 10 de Junho de 2008 13.Chicago,Estados Unidos-12 e 13 de Junho de 2008 14.Dallas,Estados Unidos-14 de Junho de 2008 15.San Dimas,Estados Unidos-20 de Junho de 2008 16.Montreal,Canadá-21 de Junho de 2008 17.Florian,Malta-25 de Junho de 2008 18.Miami,Estados Unidos-26 de Junho de 2008 19.San Francisco,Estados Unidos- 27 a 29 de Junho de 2008 20.Las Vegas,Estados Unidos-4 de Julho de 2008 21.Berlim,Alemanha-18 de Julho de 2008 22.Toronto,Canadá-20 de Julho de 2008 23.Chery Groove,Estados Unidos-8 de Agosto de 2008 24.Nova York,Estados Unidos-9 de Agosto de 2008 25.Chicago,Estados Unidos-14 e 15 de Agosto de 2008 26.Dallas,Estados Unidos-16 de Agosto de 2008 27.Seattle,Estados Unidos-17 de Agosto de 2008 28.Vancouver,Canadá-18 de Agosto de 2008 29.Niagara Falls,Canadá-19 de Agosto de 2008 30.Winnipeg,Canadá-20 de Agosto de 2008 31.Montreal,Canadá-21 de Agosto de 2008 32.San Francisco,Estados Unidos-22 de Agosto de 2008 33.Hollywoood,Estados Unidos-23 de Agosto de 2008 34.Las Vegas,Estados Unidos-24 e 25 de Agosto de 2008 35.Estocolmo,Suécia-30 e 31 de Agosto de 2008 36.Amsterdã,Holanda-6 de Setembro de 2008 37.Londres,Inglaterra-13 a 16 de Setembro de 2008 38.Paris,França-19 de Setembro de 2008 39.Marseille,França-20 de Setembro de 2008 40.Sydney,Austrália-24 de Setembro de 2008 41.Melbourne,Austrália-27 de Setembro de 2008 42.Las Vegas,Austrália-18 de Dezembro de 2008 Lady Gaga and New Kids On Block Live [ 2008 ] 01.The Heart (interlude) 02.Beautiful Dirty Rich 03.Pop My Ate Heart(interlude) 04.LoveGame 05.Startruck 06.Paparazzi 06.Phantom ( interlude) 06.Poker Face 07.Just Dance 08.Big Girl Now Cidades 01.Los Angeles,Estados Unidos-8 de Outubro de 2008 02.Sacramento,Estados Unidos-9 de Outubro de 2008 03.San Jose,Estados Unidos-10 de Outubro de 2008 04.Las Vegas,Estados Unidos-11 de Outubro de 2008 05.Dallas,Estados Unidos-14 de Outubro de 2008 06.San Francisco,Estados Unidos-16 a 18 de Outubro de 2008 07.Hollywood,Estados Unidos-19 de Outubro de 2008 08.Irvine,Estados Unidos-19 de Outubro de 2008 09.Los Angeles,Estados Unidos-21 de Outubro de 2008 10.Hollywood,Estados Unidos-23 de Outubro de 2008 11.Nova York,Estados Unidos-24 de Outubro de 2008 12.Naperville,Estados Unidos-25 de Outubro de 2008 13.Chicago,Estados Unidos-25 de Outubro de 2008 14.Nova York,Estados Unidos-27 a 28 de Outubro de 2008 15.Duluth,Estados Unidos-29 de Outubro de 2008 16.Atlanta,Estados Unidos-29 de Outubro de 2008 17.Charlotee,Estados Unidos-30 de Outubro de 2008 18.Miami,Estados Unidos-31 de Outubro de 2008 19.Fort Lauderdale,Estados Unidos-1 de Novembro de 2008 20.Tampa,Estados Unidos-2 de Novembro de 2008 21.Philadelfia,Estados Unidos-5 de Novembro de 2008 22.Providence,Estados Unidos-6 de Novembro de 2008 23.Atlantic City,Estados Unidos-7 de Novembro de 2008 24.Uncasville,Estados Unidos-8 de Novembro de 2008 25.St Louis,Estados Unidos-10 de Novembro de 2008 26.Kansas City,Estados Unidos-11 de Novembro de 2008 27.Omaha,Estados Unidos-12 de Novembro de 2008 28.Denver,Estados Unidos-14 de Novembro de 2008 29.Salt Lake City,Estados Unidos-15 de Novembro de 2008 30.Lethbridge,Estados Unidos-17 de Novembro de 2008 31.Edmontion,Canadá-18 de Novembro de 2008 32.Calgary.Canadá-19 de Novembro de 2008 33.Kelowna,Estados Unidos-20 de Novembro de 2008 34.Tacoma,Estados Unidos-22 de Novembro de 2008 35.Seattle,Estados Unidos-22 de Novembro de 2008 36.Hollywood,Estados Unidos-23 de Novembro de 2008 37.San Diego,Estados Unidos-25 de Novembro de 2008 38.Los Angeles,Estados Unidos-28 de Novembro de 2008 39.Ottawa,Canadá-29 de Novembro de 2008 40.Toronto,Canadá-30 de Novembro de 2008 41.Monterrey,México-02 de Dezembro de 2008 42.Cidade do México,México-04 de Dezembro de 2008 43.Nashville,Estados Unidos-05 de Dezembro de 2008 44.San Francisco,Estados Unidos-06 de Dezembro de 2008 45.San Diego,Estados Unidos-07 de Dezembro de 2008 46.Las Vegas,Estados Unidos-08 de Dezembro de 2008 47.San Francisco,Estados Unidos-09 de Dezembro de 2008 48.Lowell,Estados Unidos-11 de Dezembro de 2008 49.Nova York,Estados Unidos-12 de Dezembro de 2008 50.Sunrise,Estados Unidos-13 de Dezembro de 2008 51.Candem,Estados Unidos-14 de Dezembro de 2008 52.Essagron,Estados Unidos-14 de Dezembro de 2008 53.Saint Paul,Estados Unidos-15 de Dezembro de 2008 54.Nova Orleãs,Estados Unidos-16 de Dezembro de 2008 55.Estocolmo,Suécia-19 de Dezembro de 2008 56.Copenhaguen,Dinamarca-20 de Dezembro de 2008 57.Oslo,Noruega-21 de Dezembro de 2008 58.Nova York,Estados Unidos-31 de Dezembro de 2008 Lady GaGa and PussyCats Doll Domination World Tour [ 2009 ] 01.The Heart (interlude) 02.Beautiful,Dirty Rich 03.Pop Ate My Heart (interlude) 04.Money Honey 05.LoveGame 06.Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) 07.The Brain (interlude) 08.The Fame 09.Paparazzi 10.Poker Face 11.The Face (interlude) 12.Just Dance Cidades 01.Aberden,Inglaterra-18 de Janeiro de 2009 02.Glasgow,Escócia-19 de Janeiro de 2009 03.NewCastle,Inglaterra-21 de Janeiro de 2009 04.Birmingham,Inglaterra-22 de Janeiro de 2009 05.Nottingham,Inglaterra-24 de Janeiro de 2009 06.Bournemouth,Inglaterra-25 de Janeiro de 2009 07.Londres,Inglaterra-27 a 28 de Janeiro de 2009 08.Manchester,Inglaterra-29 de Janeiro de 2009 09.Cardiff,País de Gales-30 de Janeiro de 2009 10.Dublin,Irlanda-01 de Fevereiro de 2009 11.Belfast,Irlanda do Norte-03 de Fevereiro de 2009 12.Sheffield,Inglaterra-05 de Fevereiro de 2009 13.Liverpool,Inglaterra-06 de Fevereiro de 2009 14.Paris,França-08 de Fevereiro de 2009 15.Amsterdã,Holanda-09 de Fevereiro de 2009 16.Frankfurt,Alemanha-10 de Fevereiro de 2009 17.Zurique,Suiça-12 de Fevereiro de 2009 18.Brussels,Bélgica-13 de Fevereiro de 2009 19.Munique,Alemanha-14 de Fevereiro de 2009 20.Esch-sur-Alzette,Luxemburgo-15 de Fevereiro de 2009 21.Monte Carlo,Monaco-17 de Fevereiro de 2009 22.Berlim,Alemanha-19 de Fevereiro de 2009 23.Auckland,Nova Zelânia-16 de Maio de 2009 24.Brisbane,Austrália-19 de Maio de 2009 25.NewCatle,Austrália-21 de Maio de 2009 26.Sydney,Austrália-22 a 24 de Maio de 2009 27.Melbourne,Austrália-26 a 27 de Maio de 2009 28.Adelaide,Austrália-28 de Maio de 2009 29.Perth,Austrália-30 de Maio de 2009 Lady Gaga Tours Lady GaGa The Fame Ball World Tour [ 2009 ] 01.The Heart (interlude) 02.Paparazzi 03.LoveGame 04.Beautiful,Dirty Rich 05.The Brain ( interlude) 06.The Fame 07.Money Honey 08.Boys Boys Boys 09.The Face(interlude) 10.Just Dance 11.Eh Eh ( Nothing Else I Can Say) 12.Dj Space Cowboy (interlude) 13.Brown Eyes 14.Poker Face (acoustic) 15.Poker Face Cidades 01.San Diego,Estados Unidos-12 de Março de 2009 02.Los Angeles,Estados Unidos-13 de Março de 2009 03.San Francisco,Estados Unidos-14 de Março de 2009 04.Seattle,Estados Unidos-16 de Março de 2009 05.Portland,Estados Unidos-17 de Março de 2009 06.Vancouver,Canadá-18 de Março de 2009 07.Englewood,Estados Unidos-21 de Março de 2009 08.Minneapólis,Estados Unidos-23 de Março de 2009 09.Chicago,Estados Unidos-24 de Março de 2009 10.Royal Oak,Estados Unidos-25 de Março de 2009 11.Kitchener,Canadá-26 de Março de 2009 12.Ottawa,Canadá-27 de Março de 2009 13.Montreal,Canadá-28 de Março de 2009 14.Boston,Estados Unidos-30 de Março de 2009 15.Palm Springs,Estados Unidos-04 de Abril de 2009 16.Orlando,Estados Unidos-06 de Abril de 2009 17.Tampa,Estados Unidos-07 de Abril de 2009 18.Fort Lauderdale,Estados Unidos-08 de Abril de 2009 19.Atlanta,Estados Unidos-09 de Abril de 2009 20.Palm Springs-11 de Abril de 2009 21.Madrid,Espanha-24 de Abril de 2009 22.Moscou,Rússia-25 de Abril de 2009 23.Stugartt,Alemanha-28 de Abril de 2009 24.Philadelfia,Estados Unidos-01 de Maio de 2009 25.Nova York,Estados Unidos-02 de Maio de 2009 26.Agawan,Estados Unidos-03 de Maio de 2009 27.Boston,Estados Unidos-04 de Maio de 2009 30.Austin,Estados Unidos-06 de Maio de 2009 31.Chula Vista,Estados Unidos-08 de Maio de 2009 32.Irvine,Estados Unidos-09 de Maio de 2009 33.Sacramento,Estados Unidos-10 de Maio de 2009 34.Auckland,Nova Zelândia-16 de Maio de 2009 35.Brisbane,Austrália-19 de Maio de 2009 36.NewCastle,Austrália-21 de Maio de 2009 37.Sydney,Austrália-23 a 25 de Maio de 2009 38.Mebourne,Austrália-26 e 27 de Maio de 2009 39.Adelaide,Austrália-28 de Maio de 2009 40.Perth,Austrália-30 de Maio de 2009 41.Tokyo,Japão-08 de Junho de 2009 42.Clarke Quay,Singapura-14 de Junho de 2009 43.Seoul,Coréia do Sul-17 de Junho de 2009 44.Toronto,Canadá-19 de Junho de 2009 45.Pilton,Inglaterra-26 de Junho de 2009 46.Manchester,Inglaterra-29 de Junho de 2009 47.Cork,Irlanda-01 de Julho de 2009 48.Wechter,Bélgica-03 de Julho de 2009 49.Londres,Inglaterra-04 e 05 de Julho de 2009 50.Floriana,Malta-08 de Julho de 2009 51.Paris,França-09 de Julho de 2009 52.Perth and Kinross,Escócia-11 de Julho de 2009 53.County Kildare,Irlanda-12 de Julho de 2009 54.Manchester,Inglaterra-13 de Julho de 2009 55.Londres,Inglaterra-14 de Julho de 2009 56.Munique,Alemanha-16 de Julho de 2009 57.Cologne,Alemanha-17 de Julho de 2009 58.Berlim,Alemanha-18 de Julho de 2009 59.Amsterdã,Holanda-20 de Julho de 2009 60.Zurique,Suíça-21 de Julho de 2009 61.Viena,Austriá-22 de Julho de 2009 62.Ibiza,Espanha-24 de Julho de 2009 63.Amsterdã,Holanda-25 de Julho de 2009 64.Helsinki,Finlândia-28 de Julho de 2009 65.Oslo,Noruega-30 de Julho de 2009 66.Copenhague,Dinamarca-31 de Julho de 2009 67.Ostersund,Suécia-01 de Agosto de 2009 68.Estocolmo,Suécia-02 de Agosto de 2009 69.Osaka,Japão-07 de Agosto de 2009 70.Chiba City,Japão-08 de Agosto de 2009 71.Seoul,Coréia do Sul-09 de Agosto de 2009 72.Quezon City,Filipinas-11 de Agosto de 2009 73.Singapura,Singapura-12 de Agosto de 2009 74.Macau,China-15 de Agosto de 2009 75.Tel Aviv,Israel-19 de Agosto de 2009 76.Weston-Under-Lizard,Inglaterra-22 de Agosto de 2009 77.Chelmsford,Inglaterra-23 de Agosto de 2009 78.Richmond,Estados Unidos-28 de Setembro de 2009 79.Washington,Estados Unidos-29 de Setembro de 2009 Lady GaGa The Monster Ball World Tour 2009-2011 2009/2010 01.Jumping Film(vídeo interlude) 02.Dance In The Dark 03.Just Dance 04.Puke Film(vídeo interlude) 05.LoveGame 06.Alejandro 07.Raven(vídeo interlude) 08.Monster 09.So Happy I Could Die 10.Teeth 11.Speechless 12.Poker Face(acoustic) 13.Make Her Say 14.Tank Girl(interlude) 15.Fashion 16.The Fame 17.Money Honey 18.Beautiful Dirty Rich 19.Antler Film (interlude) 20.Boys Boys Boys 21.Paper Gangstar 22.Poker Face 23.Manifesto Littler (interlude) 24.Paparazzi 25.Apocalipty Film(interlude) 26.Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) 27.Bad Romance Cidades 2009/2010 01.Montreal,Canadá-27 de Novembro de 2009 02.Toronto,Canadá-28 de Novembro de 2009 03.Ottawa,Canadá-29 de Novembro de 2009 04.Boston,Estados Unidos-01 e 02 de Dezembro de 2009 05.Camden,Estados Unidos-03 de Dezembro de 2009 06.Londres,Inglaterra-05 de Dezembro de 2009 07.Vancouver,Canadá-09 a 11 de Dezembro de 2009 08.San Francisco,Estados Unidos-13 a 14 de Dezembro de 2009 09.Las Vegas,Estados Unidos-17 e 18 de Dezembro de 2009 10.San Diego,Estados Unidos-19 de Dezembro de 2009 11.Los Angeles,Estados Unidos-21 a 23 de Dezembro de 2009 12.Nova Orleans,Estados Unidos-27 de Dezembro de 2009 13.Atlanta,Estados Unidos-28 a 29 de Dezembro de 2009 14.Miami,Estados Unidos-31 de Dezembro de 2009 15.Miami,Estados Unidos-02 de Janeiro de 2010 16.Orlando,Estados Unidos-03 de Janeiro de 2010 17.St Louis,Estados Unidos-07 de Janeiro de 2010 18.Rosemont,Estados Unidos-08 a 10 de Janeiro de 2010 19.Detroit,Estados Unidos-12 e 13 de Janeiro de 2010 20.Nova York,Estados Unidos-20 e 24 de Janeiro de 2010 21.West Lafayate,Estados Unidos-26 de Janeiro de 2010 2010 01.Jumping Film (vídeo interlude) 02.Dance In The Dark 03.Glitter And Grease 04.Just Dance 05.Beautiful Dirty Rich 06.Vanity 07.The Fame 08.Puke Film (vídeo interlude) 09.LoveGame 10.Boys Boys Boys 11.Money Honey 12.Telephone 13.Brown Eyes 14.Speechless 15.You And I 16.Twister Film (vídeo interlude) 17.So Happy I Could Die 18.Antler Film (vídeo interlude) 19.Monster 20.Teeth 21.Alejandro 22.Manifesto Littler Monster ( vídeo interlude) 23.Poker Face 24.Don´t Call Me Gaga ( vídeo interlude) 25.Paparazzi 26.Apocalipty Film (vídeo interlude) 27.Bad Romance ' Cidades 22-01.Manchester.Inglaterra-18 de Fevereiro de 2010 23-02.Dublin,Irlanda-20 e 21 de Fevereiro de 2010 24-03.Belfast,Irlanda do Norte-22 de Fevereiro de 2010 25-04.Liverpool,Inglaterra-24 de Fevereiro de 2010 26-05.Londres,Inglaterra-26 a 27 de Fevereiro de 2010 27-06.Glasgow,Escócia-01 de Março de 2010 28-07.Cardiff,Wales-03 de Março de 2010 29-08.NewCastle,Inglaterra-04 de Março de 2010 30-09.Birmingham,Inglaterra-05 de Março de 2010 31-10.Auckland,Nova Zelândia-13 e 14 de Março de 2010 32-11.Sydney,Austrália-17 e 18 de Março de 2010 33-12.NewCastle,Austrália-20 de Março de 2010 34-13.Melbourne,Austrália-23 a 24 de Março de 2010 35-14.Brisbane,Austrália-26 e 27 de Março de 2010 36-15.Canberra,Austrália-29 de Março de 2010 37-16.Perth,Austrália-01 de Abril de 2010 38-17.Adelaide,Austrália-03 de Abril de 2010 39-18.Wollongford,Austrália-05 de Abril de 2010 40-19.Sydney,Austrália-07 de Abril de 2010 41-20.Melbourne,Austrália-09 de Abril de 2010 42-21.Kobe,Japão-14 e 15 de Abril de 2010 43-22.Yokohoma,Japão-17 e 18 de Abril de 2010 44-23.Estocolmo,Suécia-07 e 08 de Maio de 2010 45-24.Hamburgo,Alemanha-10 de Maio de 2010 46-25.Berlim,Alemanha-11 de Maio de 2010 47-26.Arnhem,Holanda-15 de Maio de 2010 48-27.Antuérpia,Bélgica-17 e 18 de Maio de 2010 49-28.Paris,França-21 e 22 de Maio de 2010 50-29.Oberhausen,Alemanha-24 de Maio de 2010 51-30.Estrasburgo,França-25 de Maio de 2010 52-31.Nottingham,Inglaterra-27 de Maio de 2010 53-32.Birmingham,Inglaterra-28 de Maio de 2010 54-33.Londres,Inglaterra-30 e 31 de Maio de 2010 55-34.Manchester,Inglaterra-02 e 03 de Junho de 2010 56-35.Sheffield,Inglaterra-04 de Junho de 2010 57-36.Montreal,Canadá-28 de Junho de 2010 58-37.Boston,Estados Unidos-01 e 02 de Julho de 2010 59-38.Atlantic City,Estados Unidos-04 de Julho de 2010 60-39.Nova York,Estados Unidos-06 a 09 de Julho de 2010 61-40.Toronto,Canadá-11 e 12 de Julho de 2010 62-41.Cleveland,Estados Unidos-14 de Julho de 2010 63-42.Indianapólis,Estados Unidos-15 de Julho de 2010 64-43.St Louis,Estados Unidos-17 de Julho de 2010 65-44.Oaklahoma City,Estados Unidos-20 de Julho de 2010 66-45.Dallas,Estados Unidos-22 e 23 de Julho de 2010 67-46.Houston,Estados Unidos-25 a 26 de Julho de 2010 68-47.Denver,Estados Unidos-28 de Julho de 2010 69-48.Pheonix,Estados Unidos-31 de Julho de 2010 70-49.Kansas City,Estados Unidos-03 de Agosto de 2010 71-50.Chicago,Estados Unidos-06 de Agosto de 2010 72-51.Los Angeles,Estados Unidos-11 e 12 de Agosto de 2010 73-52.Las Vegas,Estados Unidos-13 de Agosto de 2010 74-53.San José,Estados Unidos-16 e 17 de Agosto de 2010 75-54.Portland,Estados Unidos-19 de Agosto de 2010 76-55.Tacoma,Estados Unidos-20 de Agosto de 2010 77-56.Vancouver,Estados Unidos-23 e 24 de Agosto de 2010 78-57.Edmontion,Canadá-26 e 27 de Agosto de 2010 79-58.St Paul,Estados Unidos-30 e 31 de Agosto de 2010 80-59.Milwauwee,Estados Unidos-02 de Setembro de 2010 81-60.Auburn Hills,Estados Unidos-04 de Setembro de 2010 82-61.Pittsburgh,Estados Unidos-05 de Setembro de 2010 83-62.Washington,Estados Unidos-07 de Setembro de 2010 84-63.Charlotesville,Estados Unidos-08 de Setembro de 2010 85-64.Philadelfia,Estados Unidos-14 a 15 de Setembro de 2010 86-65.Hartford,Estados Unidos-16 de Setembro de 2010 87-66.Charlotee,Estados Unidos-18 de Setembro de 2010 88-67.Raleign,Estados Unidos-19 de Setembro de 2010 89-68.Helsinki,Finlandia-13 e 14 de Outubro de 2010 90-69.Oslo,Noruega-16 e 17 de Outubro de 2010 91-70.Herning,Dinamarca-20 de Outubro de 2010 92-71.Dublin,Irlanda-26 a 29 de Outubro de 2010 93-72.Belfast,Irlanda do Norte-30 de Outubro a 02 de Novembro de 2010 94-73.Zagrabeb,Croácia-05 de Novembro de 2010 95-74.Budapeste,Hungria-07 de Novembro de 2010 96-75.Turim,Itália-09 de Novembro de 2010 97-76.Viena,Austriá-11 de Novembro de 2010 98-77.Zurique,Suíça-14 e 15 de Novembro de 2010 99-78.Praga,Républica Checa-17 de Novembro de 2010 100-79.Malmõ,Suécia-19 de Novembro de 2010 101-80.Antuérpia,Bélgica-22 a 23 de Novembro de 2010 102-81.Gdansk,Polonia-26 de Novembro de 2010 103-82.Rotterdã,Holanda-29 a 30 de Novembro de 2010 104-83.Lyon,França-02 de Dezembro de 2010 105-84.Milão,Itália-04 e 05 de Dezembro de 2010 106-85.Barcelona,Espanha-07 de Dezembro de 2010 107-86.Lisboa,Portugal-10 de Dezembro de 2010 108-87.Madrid,Espanha-12 de Dezembro de 2010 109-88.Londres,Inglaterra-16 a 17 de Dezembro de 2010 110-89.Paris,França-20 a 21 de Dezembro de 2010 2011 01.Jumping Film (vídeo interlude) 02.'Dance In The Dark 03.Glitter And Grease 04.Just Dance 05.Beautiful Dirty Rich 06.The Fame 07.Puke Film (vídeo interlude) 08.LoveGame 09.Boys Boys Boys 10.Money Honey 11.Telephone 12.Born This Way (acoustic) 13.Speechless 14.Americano 15.You And I 16.So Happy I Could Die 17.Antler Film (vídeo interlude) 18.Monster 19.Teeth 20.Alejandro 21.Manifesto Little Monster (vídeo interlude) 22.Poker Face 23.Raven ( vídeo interlude) 24.Paparazzi 25.Apocalipty Film (vídeo interlude) 26.Bad Romance 27.Born This Way 28.Judas Cidades 111-01.Atlantic City,Estados Unidos-19 de Fevereiro de 2011 112-02.Nova York,Estados Unidos-21 e 22 de Fevereiro de 2011 113-03.Washington,Estados Unidos-24 de Fevereiro de 2011 114-04.Pittsburgh,Estados Unidos-26 de Fevereiro de 2011 115-05.Chicago,Estados Unidos-28 de Fevereiro de 2011 116-06.Grands Rapids,Estados Unidos-01 de Março de 2011 117-07.Toronto,Canadá-03 de Março de 2011 118-08.Buffalo,Estados Unidos-04 Março de 2011 119-09.Ottawa,Canadá-06 de Março de 2011 120-10.Boston,Estados Unidos-08 de Março de 2011 121-11.Columbus,Estados Unidos-10 de Março de 2011 122-12.Louisville,Estados Unidos-12 de Março de 2011 123-13.Dallas,Estados Unidos-14 de Março de 2011 124-14.San Antonio,Estados Unidos-15 de Março de 2011 125-15.Omaha,Estados Unidos-17 de Março de 2011 126-16.Salt Lake City,Estados Unidos-19 de Março de 2011 127-17.Oakland,Estados Unidos-22 de Março de 2011 128-18.Sacramento,Estados Unidos-23 de Março de 2011 129-19.Las Vegas,Estados Unidos-25 de Março de 2011 130-20.Pheonix,Estados Unidos-26 de Março de 2011 131-21.Los Angeles,Estados Unidos-28 de Março de 2011 132-22.San Diego,Estados Unidos-29 de Março de 2011 133-23.Anaheim,Estados Unidos-31 de Março de 2011 134-24.Tulsa,Estados Unidos-04 de Abril de 2011 135-25.Austin,Estados Unidos-06 de Abril de 2011 136-26.Houston,Estados Unidos-08 de Abril de 2011 137-27.Nova Orleãos,Estados Unidos-09 de Abril de 2011 138-28.Sunrise,Estados Unidos-12 de Abril de 2011 139-29.Miami,Estados Unidos-13 de Abril de 2011 140-30.Orlando,Estados Unidos-15 de Abril de 2011 141-31.Tampa,Estados Unidos-16 de Abril de 2011 142-32.Duluth,Estados Unidos-18 de Abril de 2011 143-33.Nashville,Estados Unidos-19 de Abril de 2011 144-34.Newark,Estados Unidos-22 de Abril de 2011 145-35.Uniodale,Estados Unidos-23 de Abril de 2011 146-36.Montreal,Canadá-25 de Abril de 2011 147-37.Cleveland,Estados Unidos-27 de Abril de 2011 148-38.Guadalajara,México-03 de Maio de 2011 149-39.Cidade do México,México-05 e 06 de Maio de 2011 Lady GaGa The Born This Way Ball World Tour (2012/2013) 01.Highway Unicorn (Road To Love) 02.Gorvement Hooker 03.Birth (interlude) 04.Born This Way 05.Black Jesus + Amen Fashion 06.Bloody Mary 07.Bad Romance 08.Judas 09.Fashion Hits Of Love 10.Just Dance 11.LoveGame 12.Telephone 13.Hair 14.Eletric Chapel 12.Heavy Metal Love 13.Bad Kids 14.Hair '(acoustic) 15.Princess Die 16.The Queen 17.'You And I 18.Americano 19.Poker Face 20.Alejandro 21.Paparazzi 22.Scheibe 23.The Edge Of Glory 24.Marry The Night 25.Marry The Night (acoustic) Cidades do Show 01.Seoul,Coréia do Sul-27 de Abril de 2012 02.Hong Kong,China-02 a 07 de Maio de 2012 03.Tokyo,Japão-10 a 13 de Maio de 2012 04.Taipei,Taiwan-17 a 18 de Maio de 2012 05.Manila,Filipinas-21 a 22 de Maio de 2012 06.BangKok,Tailandia-25 de Maio de 2012 07.Singapura,Singapura-28 a 31 de Maio de 2012 08.Auckland,Nova Zelandia-7 a 10 de Junho de 2012 09.Brisbane,Austrália-13 a 16 de Junho de 2012 10.Sydney,Austrália-20 a 24 de Junho de 2012 11.Melbourne,Austrália-27 a 3 de Julho de 2012 12.Perth,Austrália-7 a 8 de Julho de 2012 13.Sófia,Bulgária-14 de Agosto de 2012 14.Bucareste,Romênia-16 de Agosto de 2012 15.Viena,Austria-18 de Agosto de 2012 16.Vilnius,Lituânia-21 de Agosto de 2012 17.Riga,Letônia-23 de Agosto de 2012 18.Talinn,Estónia-25 de Agosto de 2012 19.Helsinki,Finlândia-27 a 28 de Agosto de 2012 20.Estocolmo,Suécia-30 a 31 de Agosto de 2012 21.Copenhague,Dinamarca-2 de Setembro de 2012 22.Colônia,Alemanha-4 a 5 de Setembro de 2012 23.Londres,Inglaterra-8 a 9 de Setembro de 2012 24.Manchester,Inglaterra-11 de Setembro de 2012 25.Dublin,Irlanda-15 de Setembro de 2012 26.Amsterdã,Holanda-17 a 18 de Setembro de 2012 27.Berlim,Alemanha-20 de Setembro de 2012 28.Paris,França-22 de Setembro de 2012 29.Hanover,Alemanha-24 de Setembro de 2012 30.Zurique,Suiça-26 a 27 de Setembro de 2012 31.Antuérpia,Bélgica-29 a 30 de Setembro de 2012 32.Milão,Itália-02 de Outubro de 2012 33.Nice,França-03 a 04 de Outubro de 2012 34.Barcelona,Espanha-06 de Outubro de 2012 35.Cidade do México,México-26 de Outubro de 2012 36.San Juan,Porto Rico-30 a 31 de Outubro de 2012 37.San José,Costa Rica-03 de Novembro de 2012 38.Bogóta,Colômbia-06 de Novembro de 2012 39.Rio de Janeiro,Brasil-9 de Novembro de 2012 40.São Paulo,Brasil-11 de Novembro de 2012 41.Porto Alegre,Brasil-13 de Novembro de 2012 42.Buenos Aires,Argentina-16 de Novembro de 2012 43.Santiago,Chile-20 de Novembro de 2012 44.Lima,Peru-23 de Novembro de 2012 45.Assunção,Paraguai-26 de Novembro de 2012 46.Joanesburgo,Africa do Sul-30 de Novembro de 2012 47.Cidade do Cabo,Africa do Sul-03 de Dezembro de 2012 48.Baerum,Noruega-06 de Dezembro de 2012 49.São Petesburgo,Rússia-09 de Dezembro de 2012 50.Moscou,Rússia-12 de Dezembro de 2012 51.Vancouver,Canadá-11 e 12 de Janeiro de 2013 52.Tacoma,Estados Unidos-14 de Janeiro de 2013 53.Portland,Estados Unidos-15 de Janeiro de 2013 54.San José,Estados Unidos-17 de Janeiro de 2013 55.Los Angeles,Estados Unidos-20 a 21 de Janeiro de 2013 56.Pheonix,Estados Unidos-23 de Janeiro de 2013 57.Las Vegas,Estados Unidos-25 a 26 de Janeiro de 2013 58.Dallas,Estados Unidos-29 de Janeiro de 2013 59.Houston,Estados Unidos-31 de Janeiro de 2013 60.St Louis,Estados Unidos-02 de Fevereiro de 2013 61.Kansas City,Estados Unidos-04 de Fevereiro de 2013 62.St Paul,Estados Unidos-06 de Fevereiro de 2013 63.Toronto,Canadá-8 a 9 de Fevereiro de 2013 64.Montreal,Canadá-11 de Fevereiro de 2013 Lady Gaga artRAVE´S;The ArtPop Ball Tour (2014) 01.ARTPOP 02.G.U.Y 03.Donatella 04.Fashion 05.Venus 06.MANíCURE 07.Cake Like Lady Gaga 08.Just Dance 09.Poker Face 10.Telephone 11.Partyneosaus 12.Paparazzi 13.Do What U Want 14.Dope 15.You And I 16.Born This Way (acoustic) 17.Jewels N Drugs 18.Judas('''contém elementos de '''The Edge Of Glory) 19.Aura 20.Sexxx Dreams 21.Mary Jane Holland 22.Alejandro 23.Bang Bang 24.Ratchet 25.Bad Romance 26.Applause 27.Swine 28.Gypsy Lady GaGa Joanne Ball Tour ACT-I Heavy Metal 01.A-Yo 02.Grigio Girls 03.Eletric Chapel 04.Swine ACT-II Joanne 05.Joanne 06.Diamond Heart 07.Bad Romance 08.Marry The Night ACT-III Pop 09.Cake Like Lady Gaga/The Fame 10.Judas 11.Just Dance 12.Sexxx Dreams 13.Alejandro/Telephone/LoveGame 14.G.U.Y 15.Come To Mama 16.Angel Down ACT-IV Acoustic ROCK 17.Paparazzi/ 18.Till Happens To You 19.Millions Reasons 20.GYPSY 21.You And I ACT-V Jonh Wayne 22.Jonh Wayne 23.Hey Girl 24.Money Honey/'SCHEIBE/'Monster ACT-VI-Pop 25.Sinner´s Prayer 26.Hair 27.Do What U Want 28.Brown Eyes/Dope 29.Lush Life 30.Bang Bang 31.Born This Way 32.Heavy Metal Lover/'Bad Kids Encore 33.'Poker Face 34.Angel Down 35.Applause 36.The Edge Of Glory 37.Perfect Illusion